


i feel the rush (and it's amazing)

by dormant_bender



Category: Bandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angry Sex, Bottom Park Jimin, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook Being an Asshole, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Romance, Shameless Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: Working at an office filing paperwork is less than fulfilling, especially when you have the new guy out to get you. But soon Taehyung learns that the only medicine he needs comes in the form of Park Jimin.And honestly, he would overdose on him any day of the week.





	i feel the rush (and it's amazing)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from "jimin bottom" anon: "Hey can you make another fanfiction for Vmin and ofcourse Jimin bottom,can you make it rough just like taehyung was angry back from work and jimin just done with shower and smells good its make taehyung want to eat him up..im sorry for bad english btw this is my first request so please can you do this fanfic that I request for me..im sure you're the most best person if you do this fanfic for me...heheheh"
> 
> it took 17 days but here it is~ hope you enjoy it xx 
> 
> (( also: i literally just typed this, so sorry for mistakes :p ))
> 
> updated: minor edits***

  
  
  


Kim Taehyung was many things, and being furious nearly everyday after work was one of those things. For nearly three works now, after the office had hired another temporary worker to assist him in filing paperwork, he had been practically drowning in work and forced to train the new kid. Which was exactly what he was, a kid; youthful, perfectly straight teeth, obviously used to getting what he wanted. 

  


A few days into the first week, the new kid—Jeon Jungkook—had attempted to worm his muscular way into Taehyung's trousers. It had been a futile attempt, of course, as the brunet already had a lovely boyfriend back home. The feline grace of Jungkook seemed to seize after that day, and instead he had devoted his time to sabotaging the assignments the brunet had worked so diligently on.

  


Like today, hence how the brunet is fuming as he climbs the staircase toward his apartment floor, fingers working on loosening the coffee stained tie snug like an noose around his neck. The scent of coffee clung to his skin like cologne as he strolled down the corridor to his door. It had all started when Jungkook, eyes filled with determination and spite, had stopped by his desk with a cup of coffee.

  


Taehyung had requested that he come by his cubicle to copy some of the paperwork he had just finished completing just in case, it was the smartest and most logical thing to do when one worked in an office. Accidents happened and even despite that, things were still expected to be done regardless of the drawbacks. 

  


So when the dark-haired boy saunters in with a lukewarm mug of coffee in hand, Taehyung had already assessed the situation and had mentally prepared for something. What he hadn't been prepared for, however, is the midnight-colored coffee to spill "accidentally" onto his light-blue dress shirt and white tie.

  


Jungkook apologized simultaneously and insisted that it was all a mistake, though it wasn't convincing when he wore a smug smirk on his mouth like he had. But Taehyung was more concerned with the paperwork that was now stained on the desk before him, inky letters bleeding through the paper and distorting them until they were incomprehensible. 

  


_"Those wouldn't happen to be the papers Namjoon needed before tonight, would they?" Jungkook had inquired with feigned innocence, brows furrowing tightly together, even having the audacity to frown about it like it wasn't the most satisfying thing he had accomplished that day._

  


When he does find the door to his apartment, he finds himself pausing and leaning against it for support. He really doesn't want to explain his disheveled state nor tell Jimin about who had been the perpetrator behind it all. Instead he would prefer to distinguish his anger in the form of laying on the couch and staring up at the ceiling, maybe even getting a wink of sleep if he's lucky.

  


Gathering all his remaining strength, Taehyung fishes for the keys within his pocket to unlock the door and slides into the cool air of his apartment. He sighs once safely inside and makes certain to lock the door as well as remove his dress shoes before strolling toward the bedroom. Emerging from the steamy bathroom at the same time he walks in is Jimin, hips wrapped in a plush towel, locks dripping with water from his shower.

  


He seems surprised at first but his mouth quickly transforms into a broad grin. "Guess you ran away from work—Oh, _oh_." He pauses, scrutinizing gaze taking in his stained clothing. "Why are you covered in coffee?"

  


It takes a moment before Taehyung's addled mind is able to process the question. The scent of spicy cinnamon assaults his senses and he's temporarily out of it; his brain only able to comprehend the latter's current state of undress. There was something about Jimin fresh out of the shower that had him swallowing deeply and pushing the situation to the back of his mind.

  


"You're dripping wet," murmurs Taehyung absentmindedly as he eases closer toward the shorter boy, towering above him and reaching out to sweep his drenched bangs away from his eyes. 

  


"And _you_ smell like sweat and coffee." states the raven matter-of-factually as he playfully tugs at the tie until the younger submits. There's even a hint of coffee on his bottom lip, notes Jimin, as he pulls him into a kiss. But there's also something sweet present too, and he searches for the answer in the form of sucking at Taehyung's bottom lip.

  


Taehyung hums pleasantly into the kiss and notes the spearmint taste lingering on the latter's tongue. It's powerful and almost as overwhelming as the smell of cinnamon, just almost. Taking initiative, the brunet takes a few steps forward sending the elder backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. Instead of pushing him backwards like he wants to, Taehyung lifts him effortlessly and crawls onto the sheets, dumping him in the very center of the bed.

  


The brunet balances on his elbows as he takes his tantalizing time to kiss Jimin. He starts with his bottom lip, nipping at it earnestly, tugging it into his mouth to taste more of the mint before delving his tongue in. It meets Jimin's halfway and the two emit a moan in unison, short fingers reaching out to fumble with the agitating buttons of Taehyung's top.

  


"Had a bad day," casually remarks Taehyung in between pecks: "Gonna make me feel better?" teases the brunet as he withdraws from the kiss entirely, the only thing connecting them being a string of saliva.

  


Jimin wears an impish expression as he works the buttons on his shirt deftly. "If I can get your shirt off, then yeah, maybe." His plump lips glisten invitingly and the brunet can't resist diving down to capture him in another passionate kiss, viciously fighting for dominance.

  


All the while one of Taehyung's hands go to his shirt, nimble fingers assisting the latter's in unfastening his shirt properly before he tears it off altogether and tosses it halfheartedly onto the floor. "What about you, good day?" breathlessly chuckles the man as he straddles Jimin, working on removing his belt as well as popping the button on his trousers and dealing with the zipper.

  


Before he can remove them in their entirety, he shifts onto his side and rolls onto his back. Jimin shifts as well and coins the younger another devious smirk as he removes his already loose towel and kicks it to accompany Taehyung's shirt on the floor. Just like that, the raven is positioned above Taehyung and straddles him bare, brow quirking in response to the question.

  


Taehyung's mouth waters at the sight of Jimin's cock, already half-hard and angry red from neglect bobbing against his lower abdomen. His fingers brush the smooth skin near the base of his cock and Jimin shivers in response, sucking his thoroughly abused lower lip between his teeth, attempting to reign in a moan that threatens to spill from his throat. 

  


"I remember you said you like it smooth sometimes," Jimin bashfully murmurs, cheeks flushing a dark crimson at the admittance: "so I was kinda busy with that.. _Daddy_.." quips the raven as an afterthought, snorting at the term used.

  


But Taehyung isn't laughing in the slightest, no, his eyes are greedily taking in the sight of Jimin's beautiful body. His hands go to Jimin's thick thighs, offering them a warm squeeze, rubbing up and down the milky expanse fondly. The latter's chest is an intriguing shade of pink and the color only gets warmer the higher Taehyung's brown gaze ascends; Jimin is breathtaking when he's like this, face flushed a rosy color, ivory teeth buried deep within his lower lip and clearly reveling in the adoring gaze Taehyung offers.

  


"Call me that again?" Taehyung dares, tongue darting out to soothe his chapped lips, hands drifting now to Jimin's equally as plump ass. "C'mon, I dare you." 

  


Jimin squirms within Taehyung's lap now, can already feel the thick length of him stirring beneath his body, and makes a purposeful roll of his hips to reel a grunt from the younger male. Blunt nails dig into the flesh of Jimin's ass in the form of a warning, but the raven isn't phased by it, hence why he repeats the action but doesn't seize the movement this time around.

  


Brunet locks start to cling to Taehyung's forehead, the skin beading with sweat, as he clenches his teeth. Soon his head is falling back against the sheets, lids closing tightly, hips thrusting upward in a feeble attempt to heighten the friction he so desperately yearned for. Jimin seems keen on giving him what he wants, however, and places a hand on Taehyung's bare chest for leverage as he swivels his hips against the ever-growing bulge of the latter's cock.

  


This time he pities the brunet and he releases his bottom lip in favor of speaking the word. "Do you like it, daddy..?" Jimin breathes quietly, receiving a firm spank from one of Taehyung's idle hands. He gasps sharply at the force exerted and it causes a stutter in the swivel of his hips, the stinging sensation going straight to his neglected cock.

  


Taehyung kneads the reddening cheek with the same hand, offering it an encouraging squeeze. "Fuck, it's so good, baby.." he hisses, eyes fluttering open to find Jimin's heated gaze staring him down. "Tell daddy what you want." commands the brunet, hips thrusting upward as Jimin grinds pointedly down.

  


Jimin whimpers in response and at first can't find the words to speak. For his silence, he receives another harsh smack, this time on the opposing cheek and it colors an identical crimson. He gulps deeply, hips temporarily halting in their administrations, sighing at the satisfying sting that resonates there. "I wanna ride daddy's cock until he cums." 

  


The sound of his own pulse is deafeningly loud within his ears as Taehyung nods vigorously in response, eyes wide and blown with unabashed desire. His hands are practically shaking as he tugs down the black trousers around his waist, wriggling out of them at an impressive speed, somehow managing to kick them off along with his pre-cum damp boxers. 

  


He can't describe how relieving it is to feel bare skin against his own. Everything about Jimin is soft and he can barely keep his hands off the smooth skin of his thighs or the flat plane of his abdomen. And, God, the way he keens beneath the feather-light touch is almost endearing enough to have Taehyung blowing his load then and there. But he manages to restrain himself and instead takes both of their cocks within his large hand, deciding to lessen the pressure before he ultimately ruins the pretty boy straddling his lap.

  


"Fu—fuck, Tae, I want— _I want_.." Jimin exhales breathlessly as he bows his head, raven bangs falling into his eyes and shielding his sultry gaze. 

  


But Taehyung isn't pleased with the way he was being addressed, no, and instead takes both of them firmly into one hand while the other snakes around the latter's waist once more. "What's my name, Jimin?" he inquires in a husky voice, squeezing both of their cocks gingerly while his other hand offers a firm smack.

  


Jimin chokes out a ragged groan at the pain-filled pleasure coursing through his system and can only shake his head defiantly in response. His hips twitch and jerk forward into the fist Taehyung's hand makes, desperate for more friction, needing to fuel his lust-driven haze. When he receives no answer, Taehyung peels his hand from his cheek to deliver another smack, this one harsher than before.

  


This time Jimin releases a yelp, but still has yet to breathe a word, his ass clenching tightly in response. Still displeased, Taehyung withdraws his hand once more to deliver another smack, this time earning a quiet cry from Jimin as he releases into his closed fist. It takes Taehyung by surprise, honestly, but the way Jimin throws his head back and goes rigid within his lap is making the brunet anticipate seeing that same reaction but from his cock instead.

  


The cloudy substance drips between the crevices of Taehyung's fingers and he uses it as lube, reveling in the slickness it creates. Their cocks glide easily against each other as he continues to stroke them both, eyes watchful of how cum still steadily dribbles from the angry-red head of Jimin's cock, suddenly ravenous and desiring a taste. 

  


But, no.

  


There would be other times for that and right now, he wanted Jimin more than ever. "Want daddy to stretch you?" He offers in kind, but Jimin is shaking his head no. "I don't wanna hurt—"

  


"No, it's just—" His voice is gravelly now and he sounds thoroughly sated as his chest heaves. He takes a moment to recollect himself, fingers carding through his damp locks, slicking the disheveled mess back onto his head. "Before you came, I—I did it myself." 

  


Taehyung's cock twitches in response to the statement and he feels the familiar clench of his abdomen, the tell-tale sign that he definitely wouldn't last long; not when he had the image of Jimin fucking himself on his fingers, curling them delicately, thinking of solely him. "You were going to seduce me?" smugly smirks Taehyung as he eyes the raven imploringly. 

  


"Didn't have to," retorts Jimin with a playful roll of his eyes. "You kind of seduced me instead." 

  


Somehow he manages to find amusement in the situation, but it doesn't deter his arousal in the least. This time he abandons the hand stroking their cocks in-time to instead cup Jimin's ass, kneading the skin there gingerly. "Always ready for daddy's cock," hotly breathes Taehyung, soothing the reddened skin beneath his palms. 

  


" _Always_." confirms Jimin as he reaches for Taehyung's rock-hard cock, stroking him a few times, before rising off his lap and guiding the head toward his opening.

  


He moves tantalizingly slow as he eases down the thick length of Taehyung's cock, hands going for his chest once more for leverage, face contorting at the sensation of finally being filled. Once fully seated Jimin releases an outstretched sigh of contentment, shifting from one side to the other as he adjusts until he's more comfortable in his position.

  


Taehyung's sweltering gaze watches him closely, hands going to either side of his waist, nails digging into the unblemished skin there. Jimin leans forward slightly, palms still flat on the latter's chest, as he steadily rises until only the head is buried before easing down once more. Each and every slight movement has Taehyung hissing at the snug fit, trying to control himself, not desiring to meet his thrusts just yet.

  


"That's a good boy.." Taehyung rewards the latter and Jimin manages a slight quirk of the lips as he repeats the action but with less resistance this time.

  


Blown irises stare at where the two are intimately connected and moans out at the sight of his cock burying deep within the latter. Soon Jimin is adjusting to the thick fill and is moving more comfortably on his cock. With the help of Taehyung's hands on his hips, he's practically bouncing on his cock now, hips swiveling fluidly as he focuses on pleasing the younger.

  


Taehyung's mouth falls open to release breathy sighs at each and every ardent pull of his cock, hips thrusting upward at the same time Jimin forces himself down. He revels in the sharp sound of skin slapping against skin filling the otherwise quiet space along with the shallow breathing of the one responsible for it.

  


Jimin tightens around him as he eases upward then releases as he slides down, fitting snugly around Taehyung's pulsating cock. Dark eyes watch him as he grinds down on his cock, hips rocking rhythmically, tongue darting out to moisten his chapped lips. Taehyung's grip tightens upon his hips then, forcing him harder down onto his cock, yearning to be deeper and fill him as much as he physically could.

  


Pink cheeks darken to a deep scarlet from exertion as Jimin works his cock, blunt nails raking up and down the length of Taehyung's torso. Little crescents form in Taehyung's skin from his administrations and Taehyung moans at the bite of his nails decorating his skin. Hands abandon their spot on Jimin's hips in favor of gripping tightly into raven locks, pulling his face close until their lips can connect once more.

  


Jimin's breathing is heavy as his breath fans into Taehyung's face but the younger doesn't mind, not when he was in a similar state himself. Taehyung captures his mouth in a fierce kiss and doesn't stop until he needs another gasp of oxygen, but even then there isn't much leeway in between. Jimin's teeth clash clumsily against his own as he submits to Taehyung's dominance, allowing the younger to thoroughly invade his mouth, leaving his bottom lip bitten and thoroughly abused. 

  


Jimin's hips stutter against Taehyung's earnest thrusts and the raven is panting heavily as he tries to keep up with the pace of the kiss, but ultimately fails as he withdraws. He doesn't move far, no, just rests his forehead against Taehyung's as he works on burying Taehyung deeper. "Daddy, I can't—I'm gonna—.." 

  


Taehyung licks into his mouth once more before the word can be uttered and pulls his knees up. This angle sends him to the hilt and Jimin cries out in response as he moves disjointedly upon Taehyung's cock. And Taehyung, he's eager to watch Jimin cum once more and earnestly fucks the elder now, hips picking up momentum until he's hammering fervently into the raven. One of Taehyung's hands goes to Jimin's bobbing cock, pumping him in-time with his thrusts, wrist twisting on the upstroke for optimum friction.

  


But Jimin is unable to voice his impending release and instead silences his cries with a harsh bite to Taehyung's bottom lip. It reels a pained hiss from Taehyung, that only serves to heighten the pleasure surging through his form, as he follows behind the elder. Jimin was tight before, but that was nothing compared to how his body constricts around Taehyung's cock now; his cock is firmly lodged in the elder as he comes in thick spurts, the brunet's body going entirely rigid along with Jimin's. 

  


Jimin is the first to come down from his high as he relaxes into the gentle tug of Taehyung's hand still working his cock, this time more delicate and wary of his sensitized state. It's more unconscious than purposeful at this point, however, as Taehyung eases him through his bliss-filled haze. His wrist hurts and his cock is twitching with remnants of his orgasm, but he finds himself more concerned with the latter's experience than his own right now. 

  


Eventually Jimin is a weak and slouching mess against his chest, peppering lazy kisses to the side of his neck. "What was the point of my shower earlier..?" he manages to splutter, snickering to himself.

  


Taehyung shifts his head to the side, allowing the latter better access to the column of his throat. He manages a snort to himself and shakes his head. "Guess we'll have to fix that, huh?" Jimin feels the vibrations from his chuckling against his lips and he smiles affectionately. "Now I smell like coffee and cum."

  


"And sweat, don't forget sweat." quips Jimin offhandedly as he withdraws and makes to abandon his firm seat on Taehyung's cock, but a sticky hand capturing his wrist prevents him from doing so. "Wha—Tae, it feels weird." 

  


But the brunet is shaking his head dismissively and allows a dopey grin to spread across his mouth. "I know but it kinda feels nice," whines Taehyung as he manages to slide his fingers through Jimin's shorter one's, offering them a reassuring squeeze. "Long day, remember?"

  


A look of understanding passes over Jimin's features and he adjusts until he's more comfortable on the latter's lap before splaying across his chest once more. "Wanna talk about it?" whispers the raven tentatively, pressing a tender kiss to the center of Taehyung's flushed chest.

  


"Not right now, I wanna enjoy this before I have to deal with that." Taehyung replies in an equally as quiet voice as he wraps his arms securely around Jimin's form, burying his nose within his disheveled locks, inhaling his comforting scent deeply.

  


Neither breathe another word for the next few minutes or so, too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else at that moment, let alone a jealous co-worker hell-bent on destroying Taehyung's life. No, no _especially_ not that. None of that mattered anyway, not when Jimin was his cure to everything and he clung to him like he was the only person that mattered in the whole universe.  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so this is filthy and i'm a little ashamed whoops
> 
> lemme know what you think, yeah? xx


End file.
